Converged network architectures such as IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) and Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) have distinct signaling/control and transport/bearer planes. In an IMS architecture, Standard Internet Protocol (SIP) based signaling is used for call/session setup prior to actually transmitting data along the transport plane. Signaling protocols such as SIP have well defined error codes to identify failures or errors in the network. Signaling nodes such as SIP servers maintain these error metrics. For the service providers which maintain one or more of the network domains, it is a challenge to correlate the signaling plane errors, such as timeout requests, with underlying problems in the transport plane. In addition, it is a challenge for the service providers to identify the probable root cause of the error when the converged network spans several different network domains. This problem is also magnified due to the lack of good management solutions which provide comprehensive solutions across the signaling and transport planes. There is a need for a management solution that has the domain knowledge of a converged network architecture and provides an integrated solution across the two planes.